With the improvement of human living standard, there are increased requirements for functions of a refrigeration apparatus such as a refrigerator. Therefore, a high-end multifunctional refrigerator needs to be developed. In order to facilitate refreshing of food, a high-end drawer type refrigerator is proposed. Because a cabinet of the drawer type refrigerator has no moving components, presently, layout, mounting and reliability of a lamp assembly may be easily realized. Therefore, the lamp assembly is disposed in a cabinet of a conventional drawer type refrigerator. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the position of a lamp assembly in a conventional drawer type refrigerator. As shown in FIG. 1, the lamp assembly 1′ is disposed in a cabinet 2′ in which a drawer 3′ is placed.
The conventional drawer type refrigerator has the following defects. As shown in FIG. 2, when the drawer 3′ is pulled out, because the lamp assembly 1′ is disposed within the cabinet 2′, the food in the drawer 3′ will be pulled out with the drawer 3′, such that the food in the drawer 3′ may not be effectively lighted by the lamp assembly 1′. In addition, because light is blocked by the food in the drawer 3′, the lighting effect of the lamp assembly 1′ in the cabinet 2′ may be nearly neglected.